


Femme In A Bottle

by ShockwaveIsAThot



Series: Scavengers Are Crazy Mechs [1]
Category: MTMTE - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Cybertronian/Cybertronian, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Girl in a box, Horny Scavengers, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockwaveIsAThot/pseuds/ShockwaveIsAThot
Summary: The Scavengers come across an unusual ship with some very strange cargo and none of them regret it.





	Femme In A Bottle

  
**Chapter 1:** _Regulon Four_

The Weak Anthropic Principle landed with a loud thud on the hostile planet of Regulon Four.  
With a loud hiss the loading ramp lowered, and the hanger doors opened and five of the six exited off the ship and onto the planet.

“I’m all for new things but- “Fulcrum started avoiding a low hanging branch that spinster ‘flung’ at him.  
“But seriously?! Regulon Four! Isn’t this the place where freaks come to die?”

“I hear this is where Megatron dumped all the rebellious phase Sixers.”  
Misfire said with a smirk as he continued. “You know the ones like overlord, the really murderous ones.”  
He laughs as fulcrum gave him a scared look.

“Yeah I hear they always pick off the last in line first.”  
Added spinster intentions clear to cause some amount of trouble.

Upon hearing this fulcrum tried desperately to push past misfire, who in turn shoved him back.

“Enough you two the Energon signal is getting stronger- “Krok says as he glances around.

“Shouldn’t we be splitting up? The Energon signal is… Well spreading…”  
Spinster said as pushed a branch out of his face holding long enough that it would swing back into misfire.

"The ship probably had an Energon leak and it is leaking into local rivers…”  
Crankcase states as he grumbles something that isn’t so audible.

“Pfft! How do you know that!?” Spinster shouts as you could mentally hear everyone facepalm.

“Because there is a Cybertronian ship leaking Energon into a stream system right in front of us….”  
Krok says as he beings to make his way towards the ship.

“Fair point.” Spinster says as they follow Krok towards the ship.

The ship itself was damaged to high hell and back, it was obvious to anyone the ship had crash landed.  
It looks like it had been there a good couple of years, moss and other sorts of plants had already begun to grow over the ship.  
Fulcrum being the first to show his concern about why suddenly it was showing Energon signs now, when it was clear the ship had crashed some time ago.

“Some local wildlife must have torn into the fuel line or something.”  
Krok had stated as Spinster and Misfire tried to pry open the ships loading bay doors.  
With little luck on their side the doors did not budge which resulted in Spinster pulling out his gun.

“Frag this door!” He shouted taking aim.

“WAIT!!!” Fulcrum shout but unfortunately for him,  
Spinster being the trigger happy mech that he is known to be had already shot at the door.

Surprisingly it had done some amount of damage to the door,  
maybe the doors were deadbolted but not that great at repelling gun fire?

“What you worried about fulcrum! A couple more blasts and I’ll have a whole big enough for overlord to fit through!”  
Spinster said with a laugh as everyone watched on as he continued to fire at the door.

“Well we don’t know what could be around…” Fulcrum eventually replied, but alas it was too late.

A large whole had been awkwardly shot through the door; Spinster put his head through the door.

“Looks like it was deadlocked.” Spinster said as he continued. “But wow this place looks- “

“Creepy? Like shockwaves lab creepy.” Interrupted misfire he says as he shoves Spinster out of the way to look in the ship.

“Are we going to stare at this thing or strip it?” Crankcase grumbled obviously annoyed at how long this was taking.

“Ok Spinster, Crankcase you guys search the west wing. Misfire and Fulcrum, you search east wing. I’ll search the north wing.  
Comm if you find anything interesting or if there’s any danger.” Krok said as he headed inside.

“That’s so we can head the other way.” Misfire whispered to Fulcrum as he let out a chuckle.

For the next few hours the crew of misfits search the ship for any parts and items that could be use and quit frankly all of it could.  
Spinster had commed several times to tell Krok that Crankcase should go get the ship and try to manoeuvre it closer.

Misfire counted “Hell we could use parts from are own ship and fix this thing, it’s twice as big as ours.”

“Misfire we aren’t doing that, Crankcase bring the ship round and we’ll start taking this thing apart.”  
Krok said as he continued into what appeared to be the ships control centre.

“Hey Guys you might want to come to our position right now. We found some questionable stuff.”  
Spinster said as the comm cut out.

Once everyone made it to Spinsters and Crankcases position they immediately wished they had just stripped what they could carry and leave.

“I-I told you something was wrong with this place!!! W-We should go, before whatever did this comes back for us!!!”  
Fulcrum shouted as he tried to run out of the room.

Misfire grabbed him before he could as he pointed at the spilled Energon, claw marks and dishevelled furniture.

“if you had a closer look, you’d see that all this damage and Energon is about as old as the damage is to the outside of the ship.”  
Misfire said as he took a closer look a closer look to the claw marks.

“But Guys look at this!!!” Spinster shouted as he tapped a large CR Chamber.  
“This CR Chamber is HUGE!! It must have been used for some heavy-duty shit! So obviously should take it with us!”  
Spinster continued as he pressed his face plate to the glass of the chamber.

“How do we know somethings not in there? I mean there’s still liquid in there. For all we know there could be-“  
Fulcrum started as Krok cut in.

“Fulcrum look at that thing. It might be in good condition, but it not powered. Usually these things are illuminated,  
the controls to this thing don’t even line up.” Krok said as he looked over to Spinster.  
“Even if thee was anything in there it would probably be dead. Anyway, Crankcase bring the ship as close to here as you can we’ll start loading everything on.  
Spinster, Misfire you get the CR chamber onto the ship. And try not to break it.” Krok finished as he walked out the room to go and retrieved things from the control centre.

Another two hours had pasted, and they had finally loaded everything they wanted onto the ship.  
Spinster and misfire had carefully loaded the CR Chamber into the loading bay of the ship.

“Right Now, lets the out of here this place is starting to give me the creeps.” Spinster said as they walk further into the ship.  
“REALLY!! It’s only now creeping you out?!” Fulcrum shouts as the doors close behind them.

Unknown to them the CR chamber flicker revealing an unknown beastly form.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so I am terribly sorry if there are errors and such. I'd also like to note that this will not be in chronological order. So the chapters may have very drastic time leaps. I also originally wrote an OC as the character but it I am willing to change it to a reader insert, if that is what everyone wants.  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shockwave-is-a-thot


End file.
